Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru?) adalah seri manga yang dibuat dan diilustrasikan oleh Hiro Mashima. Seri ini diterbitkan di Weekly Shōnen Magazine sejak 23 Agustus 2006, dan saat ini masih berlanjut. Bab-bab manganya sudah dikumpulkan, dan diterbitkan dalam buku tersendiri (tankobon). Di Indonesia sendiri sudah ada 15 volume yang dirilis. Seri anime Fairy Tail produksi A-1 Pictures dan Satelight ini sudah dirilis di Jepang sejak 12 Oktober 2009 dan disiarkan oleh TV Tokyo, sedangkan di Indonesia ditayangkan oleh Indosiar sejak 22 Mei 2011. 1 Seri ini bercerita tentang petualangan Lucy Heartfilia yang seorang penyihir sesudah ia bergabung dalam guild (kelompok) Fairy Tail dan berpasangan dengan Natsu Dragneel, penyihir berelemen api yang tengah mencari naga bernama Igneel. Seri Fairy Tail sudah dilisensi dengan bahasa Inggris di Amerika Utara oleh Del Rey Manga yang sudah merilis manganya sejak 25 Maret 2008. Daftar isi * 1 Plot * 2 Media ** 2.1 Manga ** 2.2 Anime ** 2.3 Permainan ** 2.4 Film ** 2.5 OVA * 3 Penerimaan * 4 Referensi * 5 Pranala luar Plot Lihat pula: Karakter Fairy Tail Seorang penyihir muda, Lucy Heartfilia, berkelana ke negara Fiore untuk bergabung dengan Guild Fairy Tail. Saat dalam perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel, seorang pemuda yang tengah mencari naga bernama Igneel, bersama sahabatnya, Happy. Beberapa saat setelah pertemuan mereka, Lucy ditipu oleh Bora of Prominence, yang menyamar sebagai Salamander dari Fairy Tail, untuk dijual sebagai budak. Natsu menyelamatkan Lucy dan memberitahunya bahwa ialah Salamander yang asli dan memiliki kemampuan sihir Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu menawarkan Lucy untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, yang diterima Lucy dengan senang hati, dan mereka tergabung dalam tim untuk menjalankan berbagai misi untuk guild Fairy Tail. Di guild Fairy Tail, Lucy melewati banyak pengalaman-pengalaman dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Fairy Tail. Seri Fairy Tail ini terdiri atas beberapa plot-plot penting di antaranya: ; Season 1 * Cerita Macao Natsu, Happy dan Lucy pergi menyelamatkan salah satu anggota Fairy Tail, Macao yang tak kunjung kembali ke Guild. * Daybreak Misi pertama Lucy. Misi untuk menghancurkan sebuah buku yang bernama DAYBREAK yang dimiliki Duke Everlue. Lucy mendapatkan kunci roh langit Virgo. * Eisenwald Kembalinya Erza dari misi. Erza mengajak Natsu dan Gray serta Lucy untuk ikut Menghentikan Erigor dari Eisenwald yang ingin menggunakan sihir Lullaby kepada master-master dari guild-guild resmi yang sedang mengadakan rapat rutin. * Pulau Galuna Happy dan Natsu mencuri misi kelas S dan mengajak Lucy ikut. Gray dan Erza pun akhirnya ikut serta. Masa lalu Gray terungkap dalam misi ini. Lucy mendapatkan kunci roh langit Sagitarius. * Phantom Lord Guild Phantom Lord dibayar ayah dari Lucy untuk menculik Lucy. Guild Fairy Tail dihancurkan oleh Gajeel dan Fairy Tail menuntut balas dendam dan tidak akan menyerahkan Lucy. Gajeel Redfox dan Juvia Lockser bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. * Cerita Loke Terungkapnya masa lalu dari Loke yang ternyata merupakan roh langit, Leo. Lucy mendapatkan kunci roh langit Leo. * Tower of Heaven / Menara Firdaus Tim Natsu berusaha menghentikan Jellal yang ingin membangkitkan Zeref di tower of heaven. Masa lalu Erza mulai terungkap. * Pertarungan Fairy Tail Setelah selesai membangun kembali Fairy Tail yang telah dihancurkan Phantom Lord, Laxus dan timnya, Raijinshuu (Rakyat dewa petir) memberontak dan mengacaukan Fairy Tail dengan mengadakan aturan melawan teman satu guild sendiri demi menyelamatkan teman sendiri serta melawan Laxus. Mystogan, salah satu penyihir kelas S Fairy Tail muncul disaat datang menantang Laxus. ; Season 2 * Oracion Seis Tim Fairy Tail bekerja sama dengan tim Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, & Cait Shelter dan membentuk Light Team atau 'Tim Cahaya' untuk melawan guild kegelapan, Oracion Seis. Wendy dan Charle bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Lucy Mendapatkan kunci roh langit Scorpio, Gemini, & Aries * Cerita Daphne Hanya ada di seri Anime. Seorang wanita yang menipu Gray sehingga membuat Gray beralih serta mengkhianati teman-teman dan guildnya sendiri. * Edolas Kota Magnolia yang tiba-tiba menghilang akibat sihir Edolas. Edolas adalah tempat dimana para penyihir di Earthland punya kembarannya sendiri namun banyak yang bersifat kebalikannya. Edolas juga merupakan kampung halaman Happy dan Charle yang termasuk ras pemimpin Edolas, Exceed. Mystogan ternyata Jellal dari Edolas dan pangeran Edolas. Lisanna, adik dari Mirajane dan Elfman yang telah dikira mati ternyata ada di Edolas. Pantherlily, salah satu ras Exceed bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. dan kembalinya Lisanna. ; Season 3 * Ujian penyihir kelas S Fairy Tail Cana hendak keluar dari Fairy Tail apabila ia gagal dalam ujian ini. Ujian dimana Natsu, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, Freed dan Mest(Nama asli: Doranbolt, anggota dewan sihir yang menyamar menjadi anggota Fairy Tail) harus mengikuti serangkaian pertarungan untuk menjadi penyihir kelas S selanjutnya. Grimoire Heart, serikat gelap terhebat datang menyerang. Zeref sang penyihir gelap dan sangat jahat berada di Pulau Tenrou, pulau suci Fairy Tail. Lucy Mendapatkan kunci roh langit Capricorn. Cana adalah putri dari Gildarts. Ujian penyihir kelas S akhirnya diberhentikan dan ditunda. Acnologia, naga hitam menakutkan tiba di pulau Tenrou dan menghancurkan pulau Tenrou dengan aumannya. cerita berakhir dengan menghilangnya pulau Tenrou selama 7 tahun. ; Season 4 * Fairy Tail : X791 Macao menjadi pengganti master ketiga Fairy Tail, Makarov. Pulau Tenrou yang menghilang selama 7 tahun ditemukan dengan bantuan dari Blue Pegasus. diketahui bahwa pulau Tenrou dilindungi dari auman naga Acknologia oleh master Fairy Tail pertama, Mavis Vermillion, dengan salah satu sihir 3 terkuat Fairy Tail, Fairy Sphere (Dunia Peri). Makarov menunjuk Gildarts sebagai master Fairy Tail kelima. Namun, Gildarts memberi kembali gelarnya kepada Makarov dan pergi menjelajahi dunia. * Key of the Starry Sky Hanya ada di seri Anime. Melawan Reborn Oracion Seis. Michelle yang bersama Lucy ternyata adalah Imitatia, salah satu anggota Reborn Oracion Seis. * The Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail mengikuti festival pertarungan antar Guild. Pada babak eliminasi, 8 tim dari 113 macam guild berhasil mencapai garis finish. Yaitu : * Tim Fairy Tail A : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster dan Wendy Marvell. Anggota Pengganti : Elfman Strauss. * Tim Quatro Cerberus : Rocker, Nobarly, Yaeger, War Cry dan Semmes. Anggota Pengganti : Bacchus. * Tim Mermaid Heel : Kagura Mikazuchi, Arania Web, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood dan Millianna. * Tim Blue Pegasus : Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm dan Nichiya. Anggota Pengganti : Jenny Realight. * Tim Lamia Scale : Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki dan Toby Horhorta. * Tim Raven Tail : Alexei(Wujud aslinya adalah Ivan Dreyar, anak dari Makarov serta ayahnya Laxus.), Flare Corona, Nullpuding, Kurohebi dan Obra. * Tim Fairy Tail B : Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar dan Mystogan(Wujud aslinya adalah Jellal). Anggota Pengganti : Cana Alberona. * Tim Sabertooth : Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear dan Yukino Aguria(Akhirnya, Yukino dikeluarkan dari tim serta Guild Sabertooth.) Anggota Pengganti : Minerva. Hari pertama : Dimulai dengan Lomba 'Hidden' atau 'Sembunyi'. Kontestan yang ikut serta dari tiap guild adalah Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Nullpuding, Rufus, Eve, Beth dan Yaeger. Diposisi pertama, Sabertooth dan mendapatkan poin 10, sementara Fairy Tail A berada di posisi terakhir dengan poin 0. Setelah lomba, bagian Pertarungan dimulai yang meliputi : * Lucy Heartfilia versus Flare Corona. Flare memenangkan pertandingan. * Ren Akatsuki versus Arania Web. Ren memenangkan pertandingan. * Orga Nanagear versus War Cry. Orga memenangkan pertandingan. * 'Mystogan' versus Jura Neekis. Jura memenangkan pertandingan. Hari Kedua : dimulai dengan lomba 'Chariot'. Yaitu lomba lari diatas kereta berjalan. Quatro Cerberus mendapatkan poin 10 dan Sabertooth mendapatkan poin 0. Hari kedua Bagian pertarungan juga disebut hari taruhan karena tiap pertarungan diliputi taruhan masing-masing. Yaitu : * Kurohebi versus Toby Horhorta. Bertaruh nama asli Kurohebi dengan rahasia besar Toby. Kurohebi memenangkan pertandingan. * Elfman Strauss versus Bacchus. Bertaruh saudara perempuan Elfman dengan mengganti nama guild Quatro Cerberus menjadi Quatro Puppy selama festival berlangsung. Elfman memenangkan pertandingan. * Mirajane Strauss versus Jenny Realight. Bertaruh menjadi cover majalah Sorcerer tanpa busana. Mirajane memenangkan pertandingan. * Kagura Mikazuchi versus Yukino Aguria. Bertaruh nyawa. Kagura memenangkan pertandingan. Hari Ketiga : Diliputi lomba 'Pandemonium' yaitu melawan monster-monster yang ada di arena. Erza melahap habis keseluruh 100 monster sehingga mendapatkan 10 poin. Lomba digantikan menjadi MPF atau Magic Power Finder (Pengukur Kekuatan Sihir). Cana mendapatkan nilai tertinggi sehingga menerima 8 poin. Sementara Obra mendapat nilai terendah yang membuatnya mendapatkan 0 poin. Pertarungan hari ketiga diikuti : * Millianna versus Semmes. Millianna memenangkan pertandingan. * Rufus Lohr versus Eve Tearm. Rufus memenangkan pertandingan. * Laxus Dreyar versus 'Alexei'. Laxus memenangkan pertandingan, sementara Raven Tail dieliminasi karena menggunakan ilusi untuk melawan Laxus secara 5 lawan 1. Serta, terbukanya kedok Alexei yang ternyata guild master Raven Tail sendiri yang harusnya tidak boleh ikut serta. * Wendy Marvell versus Chelia Blendy. Hasilnya seri. Hari keempat : diliputi lomba Pertarungan Naval, yaitu pertarungan bertahan selama mungkin sambil bertarung di dalam air. Minerva berada diposisi pertama mendapatkan nilai 10, Rocker diposisi terakhir mendapatkan 1 poin. Akibat dari kejadian Raven Tail, juri memutuskan agar Fairy Tail menggabung menjadi 1 tim agar perhitungan nilai dapat dijalankan dengan benar akibat jumlah tim yang ganjil membuat pertarungan tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Tim Fairy Tail pun menjadi beranggota Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel dan Laxus. Pertarungan dilaksanakan dengan pertarungan dua lawan dua. Yaitu : * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki dan Nichiya versus Bacchus dan Rocker. Tim Ichiya dan Nichiya memenangkan pertandingan. * Lyon Vastia dan Yuka Suzuki versus Kagura Mikazuhi dan Millianna. Keduanya seri. * Natsu Dragneel dan Gajeel Redfox versus Sting Eucliffe dan Rogue Cheney. Tim Natsu dan Gajeel memenangkan pertandingan. Dai Mato Enbu : Pertarungan dimana seluruh kontestan mengitari kota dan melawan musuh dari guild musuhnya. Tiap poin dari mengalahkan anggota adalah 1. Dan poin dari mengalahkan ketua kelompok adalah 5. Setelah seluruh pertarungan selesai, Hasil dari Grand Magic Games adalah : * Posisi Pertama : Fairy Tail * Posisi Kedua : Sabertooth * Posisi Ketiga : Lamia Scale * Posisi Keempat : Mermaid Heel * Posisi Kelima : Blue Pegasus * Posisi Keenam : Quatro 'Puppy'. Media Manga Ditulis dan diilustrasikan oleh Hiro Mashima, manga Fairy Tail dimuat pertama kali di Weekly Shōnen Magazine pada tanggal 23 Agustus 2006. Serial ini masih berlanjut dan sekitar 280 bab sudah diterbitkan. Beberapa bab dikumpulkan dan dibukukan dalam buku-buku terpisah (tankobon) oleh Kodansha, sejak volume pertamanya terbit pada 15 Desember 2006. Sampai Februari 2012, 32 volume Fairy Tail sudah dipublikasikan di Jepang. Edisi spesial Fairy Tail di Weekly Shōnen Magazine yang menampilkan crossover dengan Yankee-kun to Megane-chan diedarkan pada tahun 2008. Anime Versi adaptasi anime Fairy Tail disiarkan sejak 12 Oktober 2009. Serial ini merupakan produksi bersama A-1 Pictures dan Satelight.1, dan disutradarai oleh Shinji Ishihira. Sampai tanggal Desember 2011, dua puluh lima volume DVD yang masing-masing berisi empat episode telah dirilis. Animax Asia mulai menyiarkan versi bahasa Inggris dari musim pertama seri ini pada tanggal 30 September 2010, dan musim kedua pada tanggal 10 Februari 2012. Seri anime Fairy Tail memenangkan penghargaan "Anime Of The Year" tahun 2010 dari Animax Asia. Pada tanggal 18 Januari 2011, distributor anime Inggris Manga Entertainment mengumumkan di Twitter bahwa perusahaannya akan merilis serial anime dalam format dua bahasa pada akhir tahun. Beritanya Fairy Tail akan tertunda pada 30 maret 2013 dan tanggal 5 april 2014 akan rilis kembali melanjutkan episode yang ke 176 Ada dua puluh delapan lagu yang digunakan dalam seri ini. Lagu Pembuka # "Snow fairy" oleh FUNKIST (eps 1-11) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder (S.O.W.センスオブワンダー)" oleh Idoling!!! (eps 12-24) # "ft." oleh FUNKIST (eps 25-35) # "R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game" oleh SuG (eps 36-48) # "Egao No Mahou" oleh Magic Party (eps 49-60) # "Fiesta" oleh +Plus (eps 61-72) # "Evidence" oleh Daisy X Daisy (eps 73-85) # "The Rock City Boy" oleh JAMIL (eps 86-98) # "Towa no Kizuna" oleh Daisy x Daisy feat. Another Infinity (eps 99-111) # "I Wish" oleh Milky Bunny (eps 112-124) # "hajimari no sora" oleh +plus (eps 125-137) # "Tenohira" oleh Hero (eps 138-150) # "Breakthrough" oleh GOING UNDER GROUND (eps 151-166) # "Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~" oleh Chihiro Yonekura (eps 167-175) # "MASAYUME CHASING" oleh BoA (eps 176-) Lagu Penutup # "Kanpeki gu~no ne (完璧ぐ～のね)" oleh Watarirouka Hashiri Tai (eps 1-11) # "Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round (追憶メリーゴーランド)" oleh onelifecrew (eps 12-24) # "Gomen ne, Watashi. (ごめんね, 私。)" oleh Shiho Nanba (eps 25-35) # "Kimi ga Iru Kara (君がいるから)" oleh Mikuni Shimokawa (eps 36-48) # "HOLY SHINE" oleh Daisy X Daisy (eps 49-60) # "Be As One" oleh w-inds (eps 61-72) # "Lonely Person" by ShaNa (eps 73-85) # "Don't think.Feel !!!" oleh Idoling!!! (eps 86-98) # "Kono Te Nobashite" (この手を伸ばして; "Reach Out This Hand") oleh Hi-Fi Camp (eps 99-111) # "Boys be Ambitious !!" oleh Hi-Fi Camp (eps 112-124) # "Glitter (フェアリーテイル)"oleh Another Infinity ft Mayumi Morinaga (eps 125-137) # "Yell" oleh Sata Andagi (eps 138-150) # "kimi ga kureta mono" oleh Shizuka Endo(151-166) # "We're the stars" oleh Aimi (eps 167-175) # "kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to" oleh BREATHE (eps 176-) Permainan Sebuah permainan video untuk PlayStation Portable (PSP) yang dikembangkan oleh Konami, dan sudah diumumkan pada Tokyo Game Show 20092 sudah dirilis pada 3 Juni 2010. Sebuah sekuel dari Portable Guild telah dirilis pada 10 Maret 2011, juga untuk konsol PlayStation Portable. Dua permainan bertarung, Fairy Tail Gekitō! Madōshi Kessen (FAIRY TAIL 激闘! 魔道士決戦) dan Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidō (FAIRY TAIL 激突! カルディア大聖堂), telah dirilis untuk Nintendo DS pada 22 Juli 2010 dan 21 April 2011, secara berurutan. Film Film ini berkisar seorang gadis misterius yang bernama Éclair yang muncul sebelum Guild penyihir paling terkenal di dunia, guild Fairy Tail. Dia kehilangan semua kenangan, kecuali keharusan bahwa dia harus memberikan dua batu Phoenix di suatu tempat. Batu-batu dapat mebuat runtuhnya dunia magis, dan Natsu, Lucy dan sisa guild Fairy Tail terjebak dalam persekongkolan.3 OVA Sebuah cerita sampingan akan dirilis di DVD eksklusif dengan salinan edisi terbatas dikumpulkan dengan volume 26 pada 15 April 2011. Adaptasi anime dari cerita sampingan manga "Welcome to Fairy Hills!" ("Selamat datang ke Fairy Hills!"), Ringkasan plot: Lucy melihat permintaan yang ditulis tangan secara misterius ketika klien memintanya untuk mencari objek yang terletak di asrama wanita Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills. Ia pergi ke tempat tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan lelucon. Setelah ia mencapai asrama, ia belajar bahwa kliennya adalah Hilda, seorang kepala asrama. Hilda meminta Lucy untuk menemukan "harta karun yang bersinar" sambil mengenakan baju kucing yang memalukan. Situs resmi dari manga fantasi petualangan Fairy Tail, telah mengonfirmasi bahwa volume 27 akan dibundel dengan original anime DVD kedua yang dirilis pada tanggal 17 Juni 2011. Edisi khusus DVD akan berisi adaptasi anime selama 25-menit dari cerita sampingan manga "Yōsei Gakuen Yankee-kun to Yankee-chan." Dalam cerita, Mashima membuat parodi dari manga lain yang ada di Weekly Shonen Magazine, Yankee-kun to Megane-chan oleh Miki Yoshikawa, dengan menempatkan karakter Fairy Tail dalam pengaturan komedi sekolah. Kisah sampingan manga dipublikasikan dalam Sorceror booklet yang dibundel dengan edisi terbatas volume 16 manga Fairy Tail. Selain DVD, edisi khusus volume 27 manga akan mencakup edisi asli "Yōsei Gakuen Yankee-kun to Yankee-chan" cerita sampingan manga dalam buku terpisah, serta penutup alternatif yang eksklusif dibuat oleh Mashima. Original anime DVD pertama akan dirilis dengan volume 26 manga pada tanggal 15 April 2011, sedangkan original anime DVD kedua akan dirilis dan dibundel bersama dengan volume 27 manga ini pada tanggal 17 Juni 2011. lalu OVA kedua, ringkasan cerita : bahwa satu pengalaman ia masuk ke fairy tail academy dan bertemu dengan teman "wizard", serta "celestial Spirit" pun ikut serta dalam cerita tersebut. tetapi mereka disana tidal menggunakan asli, hanya manipulasi yang termasuk logis, seperti Natsu(Api) menggunakan batu panas dan saus cabai sebagai kekuatannya , dan Gray(Es) yang neggunakan alat es serut sebagai senjatanya yang melawan kelompokphantom lord ( dalam anime series aslinya) seperti Gajeel dan Juvia. Banyak potongan film yang menurut penontonnya ketawa. Belum diketahui asal pembuatannya dan video ini bisa anda lihat di youtube dengan link berikut : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTZSAcxun04. Penerimaan Fairy Tail telah menerima Kodansha Manga Award untuk shōnen manga tahun 2009. Manga ini juga berhasil menduduki peringkat delapan dalam penjualan manga terbanyak di Jepang pada 20094, lalu peringkat empat pada tahun 2010 dan 2011.56 Referensi # ^''' a b "Fairy Tail Manga Gets TV Anime Green-Lit for Fall (Updated)". Anime News Network. 2009-06-26. Diakses 2009-06-30. # '''^ http://www.konami.jp/tgs/english/games/index.html#pf # ^''' http://www.fairytail-movie.com # '''^ http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-12-04/2009-top-selling-manga-in-japan-by-series # ^''' http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-11-30/top-selling-manga-in-japan-by-series/2010 # '''^ http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2011-11-30/top-selling-manga-in-japan-by-series/2011 Pranala luar * (Jepang) Situs web resmi Fairy Tail di Shonen Magazine * (Inggris) Situs web resmi Fairy Tail oleh Del Rey * (Jepang) Situs web resmi Fairy Tail di TV Tokyo Kategori: * Seri manga * Anime * OVA anime * Film anime * Manga * Satelight